Preußenschlag
by LoliTurk
Summary: Nazi!GermanyXPrussia Non-con Rated M for a reason! Ludwig tries to convince his brother to join the Reich and will not take no for answer.


God, the room was cold.

How long had he been there? Hours? Days?

The white-haired prisoner shuddered in his thin linen clothing and spat into the corner in aggravation. The dimly lit room was only a few meters across, the stone floor and cement walls were scrubbed scrupulously clean.

He grumbled in the dark and cursed the chains pinning him like a butterfly. "…_Good ol' West"_

Voices outside caught the German's attention and the heavy iron door swung open flooding the cell with white light. Gilbert tried to shield his eyes, squinting at the tall figure looming over him.

The black SS uniform clung to his strong body flawlessly and each medal he won had the same unnatural sheen as his icy blue eyes. His voice was a low rumble "I was so kind to you brother. I offered a new world to you, a _perfect_ world, and yet you refused me. I pleaded and I begged at your feet and still you refuse..."

Gilbert grew anxious when his younger brother pulled from his pocket a black leather collar "I am not doing this to hurt you, East. Please think of it as a kind of _reeducation._" With that voice like silk and those hypnotic eyes, how much of a snake have you become?

In what was perceived as mercy, Ludwig unlocked the chains only to cuff Gilbert's hands behind his back and leash him like an animal. When Prussia opened his mouth to protest Ludwig gnashed their teeth together in a violent parody of a kiss. A warm tongue slid inside Gilbert's mouth and demanded attention in a battle for dominance. The older German fought back and yelped when he was bitten hard enough to bleed.

The blonde smirked "Don't give me that look, I'm doing this for your own good."

Blood ran down Gilbert's chin and dripped onto the floor "Is this where I lick your boots and beg for forgiveness?"

With an eerie calmness Ludwig unbuckled his belt and turned a riding crop over in his hands. "A delicious idea that is, but you're wrong. I want you to scream, I want you to cry for me to stop and be grateful for it all the same."

Gilbert was turned around and pressed against the wall while his brother tore away the last of his captive's clothing. A gloved hand traced a smooth back and squeezed a rounded ass "Soon brother…" The blonde's voice was a low moan "…your body will accept me and our beautiful Reich will be absolute."

Gilbert scoffed as he squirmed from the groping hands that spread his legs wider "In other words you're going to fuck me until my ass bleeds." Ludwig laughed at his brother's crudeness and swatted his bare bum with the riding crop "I will be 'fucking you until your ass bleeds' as you put it, and so much more than that."

"Let's see…one strike for each law your parliament vetoed and for each word your people used against me…"

The crop struck its target again and again, Gilbert bit back cries of pleasure and shame as his traitorous body enjoyed his torture. It felt like years until Ludwig stopped to savor his handiwork, a stinging and painfully red Gilbert from his waist to his knees.

The blonde licked and nipped at his captive throat, grinding clothed hips against bare. Gilbert became painfully aware that the only thing keeping Ludwig out was his black uniform pants. Leather gloves explored Prussia's naked sex; groping, stroking, squeezing, and long fingers played in and out of the elder German's anus. Tears of frustration stung Gilbert's eyes, he never felt so helpless.

Fevered gasps became panicked screams when something much _longer_ and _harder_ than fingers was shoved inside. "AAGH! The-the crop! Pull it out! Pull it out!"

Ludwig pushed the handle in farther. "But brother you're so much harder now. I think you really like this." the German mused. He pulled until it was almost completely out before forcing it back in even deeper.

Gilbert screamed and could feel the predator of a sibling grinning.

"Or would you like something else inside of you? Something thicker and belonging to your little brother?"

_There's nothing 'little' about you! _

He didn't want to give in but Prussia couldn't bear the burning pain at his backside for much longer. "Dammit West! I-!" He swallowed his pride and cried out "I want you to fuck me!"

The makeshift dildo was removed and Gilbert lost all strength in his knees. Looking up from the floor, he saw an expression on his brother's face that frightened him. Ludwig unzipped himself slowly and touched the leaking tip to Gilbert's rosy lips. "Suck me."

"Fuck you West."

"Trust me, you will be doing a lot of that."

Ludwig rubbed the swollen organ on Gilbert's outstretched tongue and moaned. _Such bliss!_ He adored the feeling of Prussia's hot, wet mouth sucking on his sensitized flesh. The feeling of reopening the wound on his tongue made Ludwig purr. Blood and saliva mixed together to form crude lubrication for the last act of this sinful production.

The blonde laced his fingers behind his brother's head and coaxed his cock farther inside.

Gilbert resisted the urge to bite down and tried to remember how to breathe. Just when it seemed like his younger brother grew tired of using Gilbert's mouth as his personal fuck-hole, Ludwig drew his length out and came violently, splashing his milky seed on his brother's face and into his mouth.

The younger brother ran his tongue over Prussia's face like a kitten lapping up cream "Such a _good_ brother..."

Gilbert squirmed as far away from the psychopath as the leash would allow but a harsh tug brought him back into the other's grasp. "You shouldn't run away East, it hurts my feelings."

"Let me go. You don't want to do this." Prussia growled when Ludwig knelt between his brother's legs.

The blonde ignored the protest, lifting Gilbert's hips off the ground and forcefully thrust his hardness inside. The silverette arched his back and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Da…Damn you…" He stammered as Ludwig took his lips with a foreign gentleness. Ludwig wrapped his brother's legs around his waist and impaled his prisoner, his love, without mercy. Each strike hit Gilbert's prostate, white flashes flooded his vision, and he saw shining blue eyes staring him down.

"…We are _one_ brother…Isn't it wonderful?" He purred between hits of his favorite drug, the tightness around his cock was becoming unbearable. "Even now…Your body accepts me…_inch_ by glorious _inch_…"

The older German found himself unwillingly moving along and wanted nothing more than to surrender to the pleasure he was offering. Gilbert's precum smeared between them with each thrust.

"Scream…"

Prussia shook his head and Ludwig bucked his hips harder into the pale body beneath him.

Crimson eyes flashed brightly "AAH! Ludwig!"

Ludwig exploded inside him, thick cream coating Gilbert's prostate and sending him over the edge as well. The blonde pulled out with a sucking sound and was proud of the gasping, sticky mess that was his brother. He held Prussia's face in his hands and gave him loving kiss "I love you Gilbert."

The blonde clothed him in the top half of his uniform, before leaving him alone in the dark cell.

"Will Prussia cooperate?" The officer beside Ludwig asked.

"He has no choice but to join us, I have made sure of that. Ah, one more thing…" Ludwig grabbed the short man by the collar, throwing him against the wall before growling "…If even one hair is out of place on my brother's head when I return, I will personally hunt the bastard down and kill him myself. Do you understand?"


End file.
